


Heart Nebula - part 1

by saltPlusPepper



Category: Aziraphale - Fandom, Aziraphale/Crowley - Fandom, Crowley - Fandom, Good Omens, Lucifer - Fandom, Raphael - Fandom, 好兆头
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 23:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltPlusPepper/pseuds/saltPlusPepper





	Heart Nebula - part 1

01

彼时，他们还没有创造出足够多东西来书写比喻句——事实上，他们那会儿还没有任何修辞手法。

牙齿迟疑地刺破葡萄表皮，其中的汁液立即在唇齿之间爆开，圣拉斐尔细细咀嚼冰凉结实的果肉，一滴果汁从嘴唇跃落也不自知。路西法挑起眉毛看着拉斐尔回报以一个微笑，这可真是难得，这位伶牙俐齿的六翼天使此时一句话都说不出来。

“你觉得怎么样？”他问道。

“我不确定，”拉斐尔略一沉吟，“我感到非常愉悦——它可是颗新生的星星？此时我恐怕要为摧毁它而感到难过，但它尝起来非常......”他蹙起眉毛。

“甜。”

路西法慢条斯理地绕着拉斐尔转了个圈，那张英俊的脸上洋溢着快乐，“它叫‘葡萄’，这是个新玩意儿，万能的造物主制造了这颗有实体的紫色透明水球——唉，祂正为一粒小石子而感到困扰，这可稀奇了不是？于是，祂便分散了注意力......”

“制作了葡萄。”圣拉斐尔接上话。

“是的，”路西法的掌心生出冰霜，叫那几颗果子凝上了细小水珠，“我注入了‘甜’味，这个词语也是崭新的，我希望其他人能多多使用。”他看起来颇为得意，“祂老人家的杰作需要与之相配的饰品，显然祂十分青睐我的作品——来，试试看，冰镇过后更加甜美。”

凉丝丝的水珠顺着拉斐尔的指尖滑到手心，他惊叹于这全新的感受，但并未急着将葡萄吞入嘴中。拉斐尔的肩膀上立起一个黑亮的小脑袋，他把葡萄递上去，化为蛇形的天使一口咬住。

“瞧瞧，”路西法的嘴抿起一个高高在上弧度，“噢，你好，克蠕戾，你就是不会让我和拉斐尔有独处的时间是不是？”

“他是来帮忙的。”圣拉斐尔伸手扶着那颗过于硕大的葡萄，克蠕戾正在同它搏斗，因为他的嘴巴张到最大也没办法一口吞下。

名为晨星的天使友好地哼了一下。

“你的进度滞后了，拉斐尔，两百亿个恒星？那可不是什么足以搬上台面的业绩。”

他们所站立的地方是一间工作室，漆黑深邃仿佛无边无际，只有他们三者的荣光微微照亮了中心。

圣拉斐尔打了个响指。

回声消散的瞬间，一片空籁之中升腾起微小的晶莹颗粒，透着光的气体和尘埃行成大片灿烂的弥漫星云，发射星云掩在其中，勾勒出壮丽恢弘的景象。工作室内弥漫着不计其数还未命名的云雾状天体，加百列来这里拿走过几个星云，只因他的工作室里所点缀的宇宙太过乏味。另一侧有一片难以忽视的冷色调絮状体，其中湍流结构中闪烁的光点是超新星那寂静无声的坟墓——在上帝所创造的舞台上，就连破碎的残骸都无与伦比的夺目。

克蠕戾伏在拉斐尔的肩头，他吐出的蛇信子扰乱了一个小亮点，那颗倒霉的恒星只得开始坍缩。但是谁都没有注意到。

他们脚下漫出一层浅浅的液体，堪堪没过脚趾，它没有颜色又绝非透明，如同镜面映射着浩渺的宇宙，这就是孕育星星的媒介。一池浅水随着两个站立的天使动作而荡出涟漪，拉斐尔弯下腰从中拾起一颗不规则形状的钻石，捏在手指尖上捻了捻，细小的洁白尘雾从手中飘出消失在黑暗里。

“太普通了，”路西法看着拉斐尔把圆润的小钻石挂到空中，松手的片刻，这颗崭新的恒星便开始自转。“你不加点其他特征吗？”

“你没办法照顾到每一个天体，总有——噢......”

路西法瞪了一眼这颗未来相当有可能被命名的恒星，于是它的光芒忽然熄灭。

拉斐尔惋惜地看着它开始坍缩成中子星。

“你刚刚还抱怨我进度慢呢。”他说。

02

路西法有一个私人工作室，除了他之外，任何天使都无权限进入——尽管他并不经常使用，大部分时间他都立于上帝的身侧，参与祂老人家为银河系谱写的大乐章。

上帝有一个极为疯狂的假想，祂的图纸上勾勒着一个小小的天体，不比恒星亮，不比恒星重，也绝无星云那般美丽磅礴，所含的矿物和金属更是少得可怜，它如此之小，仿佛随时会在天使的呼吸之间泯灭。路西法无法理解上帝竟然为了这颗不起眼的石头，去创作银河系那么了不得的史诗。

“它叫地球。”上帝温和地说。

这本该是宇宙中第一个行星。

无数奶灰色的小珠子漂浮在上帝脚边，它们是创造地球过程中的残次品，大多还未漆上颜色。

因着这些行星源于上帝之手，路西法并未忍心将它们碾成灰烬，而是俯下身子一颗一颗收集起来带回工作室里。每一颗行星都由他亲自设想并设计，继而投入星系之中。它们被恒星的引力所捕捉，接着慢悠悠地书写自己的轨道。

他尝试模仿上帝去制造行星，大部分样品都失败了，成了流浪的尘埃和宇宙流星，少数存活下来的行星寿命也不长。不过上帝告诉他，即使碎成星尘，祂也能明白那是路西法赠予的礼物。

03 

对了，有一点可以肯定的是，人类永远都不会知道：宇宙本身没有任何秘密，他们是唯一的生命体，那波澜壮阔的舞台只不过是他们的陪衬而已。

04

“你不试试挂点装饰品吗？”他佯装漫不经心地说。

克蠕戾手心里碾着一片红色花瓣。

首先，这叫玫瑰，出自于路西法的实验室，目前来说谁都没有见过这个东西。其次，他应该养成随手关门的好习惯。克蠕戾矮着身子从微开的门缝里溜了进去，路西法的实验室是你所能想象到最开阔的地方，难以计数的作品遮盖了尽头，密叶蔽天，花鸟葱茏，透明的瀑水缓慢落入浅池，但那里面装的却是幽暗的星辰宇宙。藤蔓架起的椅背上披着由恒星光芒所编制的金色丝袍。金属零件组装成的昆虫在工作台下自由穿梭——它们大多是概念作品，少许几只缺了螺丝的，晃晃悠悠散了架，被不留心的天使踩成碎片。

听说上帝会依照路西法的图纸将其制成活物，克蠕戾不太清楚“活物”是什么意思，兴许是祂老人家造的新词吧。

吸引他注意的是鸟笼背后的几支压在土壤上的水晶瓶——里面斜靠着好多玫瑰。层层交叠的暗红色花瓣摸起来像柔软又光滑的棉布，由一茎长满尖刺的绿枝托着。克蠕戾缠上花瓶，审视了好久，然后一一咬下被他选中的花朵。趁着路西法没发现，他嘴里咬着断枝飞快逃跑了。

“你说什么？”

智天使扭过头，给克蠕戾喂了一粒葡萄，他们头顶投下明亮的光线。

虽然圣拉斐尔身负六翼，光芒四射，但眼尖的能看出拉斐尔左边的翅膀中间的羽毛皱皱巴巴，一点儿也不蓬松，甚至有点塌。

这都是因为他们双方的坏习惯。

克蠕戾懒散地躺在拉斐尔的翅膀上，嘴里咬着葡萄含糊不清地说：“权杖，你的权杖，它光秃秃的。”

“你也光秃秃的。”拉斐尔回敬道，他从空气中拉出一大块轻薄的白色丝绸盖在红发天使的肚子上。克蠕戾抬起腰，把光滑的布料压在屁股底下。

“葡萄？”

克蠕戾摇摇头：“你已经吃了第一百八十七串了，真希望某人知道自制力这个单词怎么写。”

“很快就没得吃了。”拉斐尔感觉翅膀那儿被克蠕戾的头蹭得痒痒，“我听说晨星在实验室里创造了蓝莓、山楂，还有覆盆子......恐怕葡萄很快就会成为过时的水果。”

“他肯定会给你塞一大堆。”克蠕戾尖锐地指出。

“我猜是的。”

“——也不管你要不要。”

“我想不到回绝的理由，”拉斐尔露出一个微笑，“谁能拒绝甜甜的东西呢？”

克蠕戾把五指伸进柔软的羽毛丛里：“总之你得拒绝他。”

“为什么？你看起来也很享受甜味。”

克蠕戾两指一捏揪下来一小撮绒毛拉斐尔不动声色地皱了下眉毛，但并没有斥责，“你花太多时间在吃的上面了。”他想了个蹩脚的理由，“况且加百列早前还问过你要一个金色的星云，你还没做出来呢。”

“提醒我是谁把我的半成品拆了个七零八落。”

“我需要点原材料，”克蠕戾含糊地说，他随手把拉斐尔的绒毛扔到草地上，那里很快长出一朵蒲公英，“做个天体。”

拉斐尔思索了一下，他并没有在工作间里看到有什么新的作品：“什么样的？也许我可以在你把所有东西拆光之前帮点忙？”

“保密。”

拉斐尔温柔地看向他：“可你在我面前没有秘密，克蠕戾。”

“你知道我在做什么？”

“不知道。”

“很好。”

他们都沉默了一会儿，克蠕戾没有刻意对拉斐尔隐瞒过什么，所以拿不准这是不是件得体的事。他纠结了几下才想起那个被丢到脑后的话题：

“对了，这个是玫瑰。”克蠕戾侧过身子，手掌中央那片被揉皱的花瓣被摊开的瞬间蹦出一朵完整的花来，第二朵紧接着从第一朵下面跃出来，接着是第三朵、第四朵......一直到克蠕戾一只手再也捧不住那么多玫瑰。它们纷纷落到拉斐尔的翅膀上。

大片浓郁的香气在空气中弥漫开来。“好漂亮。”拉斐尔赞叹道。

“按我说你就该拿金丝把它们串起来，挂在你的权杖上。”

“它们看起来好脆弱，还有我不认为我的手杖需要什么装饰品。”智天使饶有兴趣拿起一朵玫瑰，摘下两片花瓣嚼了嚼。

“苦的。”他的声音听起来特别失落。

“你不能看到个东西就开始吃，”克蠕戾抱怨起来，但他降低了声调，希望他的句子没有太大攻击性。“你该装饰一下你那根光秃秃的树枝——”

“整个天堂就你们俩躺着。”路西法从天而降，扇起一阵小小的风浪，克蠕戾赶紧把身上唯一的、快要被吹飞的遮蔽物压好，“提示我一下你们不在工作的理由？”

“我被压住了。”拉斐尔指了指身体一侧的翅膀，友好地把责任推给旁边的工薪天使。

“这不公平！”

路西法把视线从远方收回来，这是一块很不错的草地，肥沃又多汁，也许可以全部铲掉建个金属废料囤放仓库。

“总之，你们得......”炽天使长把目光投向躺着的两个天使，“等等，那是什么？”

“玫瑰。红色的花朵，很神奇是不是？”拉斐尔解释道，他对克蠕戾露出一个甜美的笑容，“克蠕戾变出来的。”克蠕戾拼命地摇头，一双绝望的琥珀色蛇眼分明写着闭嘴两个字，但是拉斐尔看不懂这个词组。他继续称赞：“我有理由相信这种美丽的花会留下无数诗篇。你看，好多花，一怀抱都捧不过来。”

拉斐尔举起一朵玫瑰，花瓣上还留有新鲜的晨露。

“克蠕戾！”

与路西法聊过天的人，也许会把他的话语比喻成蜜糖流动的样子，永远慢条斯理，永远不缓不急。但是克蠕戾发誓，这位笑容消失的炽天使长此时绝对不是蜜糖，更像是蛛网，会把捕获的猎物越裹越紧，直到窒息。

没等路西法有下一个举动，克蠕戾突然把自己变成了一条小蛇，仓皇地躲进圣拉斐尔的头发里。

“嘶嘶，那是他种的花。”克蠕戾紧张地耳语道。

“啊。”拉斐尔眨眨眼睛，有点不好意思地站身来，玫瑰和一些被风吹秃了的其他玫瑰滚落到一旁的丝绸上。他用丝绸兜起花，递给路西法，“太抱歉了。”

路西法翻了个白眼：“我能拿它做什么？泡花茶吗？”

05

很多人对蛇这个物种有各种各样的解读。大部分神秘学家和宗教学家坚信世界上第一条蛇，是伊甸园的那条，上帝因他引诱了夏娃而砍去他的四肢，于是他便只能靠肚子行走。

上面那个理论大错特错。

上帝和蛇一点关系都没有。始作俑者是路西法，如果克蠕戾有那个胆子，他一定会愤懑地宣之于口。

“蛇”最初只是一个概念，它几乎没有任何意义，大部分时候都只是克蠕戾的一个昵称，因着他生气和得意的时候都会发出嘶嘶声，拉斐尔便创造了一个以“S”打头的单词。

人类广义上的“蛇”诞生在那个中午，那会儿，甚至连地球都还不见踪影呢。

拉斐尔正在撰写报告书，克蠕戾在金粉罐子滚了一圈又一圈，然后特别神气地爬到拉斐尔的手杖上。智天使的余光瞥见了这一切，但好在经过一阵子的心理暗示，他已经习惯了。克蠕戾以一个极其刁钻的姿势挂在那根被他自己诟病好久的秃杆子上，黑得发亮的蛇皮上挂着黄金碎屑，他让拉斐尔站到镜子前，满意地对着根新式样的手杖点了点头。

那根手杖原来也算经得起敲打，掉了几次漆，有一个小尖角还磕碎了个口子，拉斐尔甚至还用它帮克蠕戾赶走过猫咪。可现在这名工薪阶级的天使缠绕在手杖上，拉斐尔连走路都小心翼翼，生怕把他摔在地上。

拉斐尔手杖的新样式在天堂日复一日的枯燥生活里也算是新鲜事，令终日呆在实验室路西法也听说了“蛇杖”，他不得不仔细瞧瞧，因为论手工艺，他认为天堂里没有人比得上他。

当他的手指鄙夷地摸上蛇杖上那弯曲的“雕刻”时，克蠕戾几乎立即炸毛，他一转头在路西法的手指上狠狠咬了一口。

路西法几乎滞在原地，瞪大眼睛盯着手指尖上均匀地冒出两枚金色的血点。

（他几乎从来从来从来没有见过自己的血，哪怕是与别的天使进行格斗练习，也只有别人擦伤的份儿。）

克蠕戾采取他一贯的逃命措施——在十二分之一秒之内，钻进拉斐尔的衣服里。

晨星自认为不需要多与这种下三级的工薪天使多计较，拉斐尔尴尬地和他道歉，他也好声好气地接受了，只是回到实验室后就越想越气。

他——妈——的。

十五个小时之后，一个新的物种在天堂诞生。

它们长相与克蠕戾基本无异，但是色彩更加丰富，有些还印上了各式各样的花纹。路西法将其命名为“蛇”，在未来会投放到地球上。它们大多呆呆笨笨，毫无智商可言，散乱在地上自己就能打个愚蠢的结。

路西法还趾高气昂地念了句咒语，只要拉斐尔出现一条“蛇”的眼睛里，那条“蛇”就会疯狂粘上拉斐尔不肯走开，他一想到克蠕戾从此向拉斐尔要一个拥抱就得在一大堆“蛇”后面排队，就不由生出恶作剧成功的笑容。

对了。咒语保质期：永远。

“放我出去！！！”拉斐尔两手合成一个球，里面关着克蠕戾，他在拉斐尔手里一边既愤怒又委屈地吐着信子，一边用力扑腾。拉斐尔的手心被那条柔软湿润的舌头舔得痒痒的，但他还是忍着笑意安抚克蠕戾。

他生怕手一打开，克蠕戾就会飞到路西法身上多啃几个牙印。

06

克蠕戾实在不是制作天体的一把好手，也算不得是个机灵的小偷。

他在工作室里一握拳头，就有好几百颗恒星纳入掌心，拉斐尔站在他身后点缀一颗颇为重要的恒星，他将那颗带着斑纹的荧蓝色星星放大到柚子的大小，开始调整明暗度、质量、运动轨道，还有元素的丰度。有时候拉斐尔的目光会在克蠕戾小心翼翼地把恒星倒进口袋里时落到他的肩头，但他什么也不说。

拉斐尔站在中心还算认真地工作，克蠕戾则装模作样地在工作室里其他角落踱着步，偶尔戏弄一下几个星团。待他瞥见了中意的星星，又悄悄溜过去把它们收集起来，他一边这么做，一边不动声色地偷瞄拉斐尔。

智天使的唇线抿成一个无奈的微笑。

尽管克蠕戾从未贴身参与过上帝工作室的作品，但他到底也见过几张图纸。天使是上帝依照自己的外貌所创的第一件杰作，但却并非为最后一件。

祂老人家创作出了“人类”的概念，他们长相与天使并无不同，可他们周身没有荣光加持，背后更无片缕羽翼，他们的肉体会衰老，思维会迟钝，灵魂会离开。健壮的男人会佝偻下肩背，妙龄的少女也难永葆青春。岁月只需过去一百年，便可销毁一个“人类”所有的印记。众天使开始并不能理解上帝的思想，但他们没有异议，只有路西法表现出了明显的不满。一颗恒星有上百亿年的寿命，而“人类”都没他实验室里的甲虫活得长久。

不满归不满，路西法还是着手绘出了草图。

（路西法脸上总是带着浅浅的愠色，于是这段时间大家都识趣儿地不去惹他。）

精细的红色丝线在羊皮纸上铺开，它们错综复杂，如同曲折的光线从中心一点发散开。中间的暗红色图样正是“光源”所在，红墨水顺着羊皮纸纤维晕染开来。

那个“光源”被唤作心脏。路西法提议用红宝石雕刻，但祂老人家摇了摇头。上帝坐在神殿宝座上一挥手，草图上的心脏开始有规律地扩张、收缩，再扩张，再收缩。那个瞬间，克蠕戾瞪大了双眼，他捂上胸口，感到有一个热源在胸腔中律动。他大口喘着气，讶异于自己身体的新变化，抬起双眼，发现周遭的天使脸上都挂上惊讶的表情。

路西法修长的身体笔直地站在神座一侧，他眉头紧皱，摸着胸口：“我以为这是您赐予‘人类’的礼物。”

“也同样是我给予众天使的要素。”上帝站起身来，双臂张开，“人类当生活于陆地 (Earth) 之上，同飞禽走兽，同山川河流。你们当作我的信使，却作人类的导师与仆从，将他们的双足指引向天堂的道路，叫他们的灵魂不失散于暗夜之中。”

“你们要借用他们的心脏，感人类所感，感人类所行，感人类所思，感人类所为。将它视作一次兼容测试，我的使者们，这将是诸位栖身于地球的肉身。”

路西法愤而离场。

克蠕戾多多少少能理解路西法为什么生气，听说他的心跳高达每分钟两百下，这显然是心率不齐。上帝所布的实验范围极为广泛，所有的天使都被安装上了一颗人类的心脏。这不仅仅是为了体验一把人类的肉体，更是因为目前制作的心脏似乎有各种不可控的小问题，在试验期间，天使们得调查出心脏的损坏比例以及潜在原因，并收集数据制成报告。

加班。

无尽的加班。

克蠕戾目前的状态还算可以，他的心跳速度维持在每分钟八十七下左右。

站在拉斐尔身边会稍快一点。

这可真是奇怪的感觉。

上帝给了拉斐尔新的任务，他作为医者，从那天起就要学习心脏保修的知识。克蠕戾觉得自己的心有了问题，一旦靠近拉斐尔，他的心就会变得既酸涩又甜蜜、既冰冷又温暖，带着异样的心率，几乎要蹦跳出他的胸腔。于是拉斐尔把笔记夹进医典之中，让克蠕戾躺下。

他的脸烧得跟什么似的，只好用力呼吸。孕育恒星的浅水按摩着他的肩背和头皮，将细小的宝石碎屑冲进他铁锈红的发丝里。拉斐尔半跪在克蠕戾旁边，拉开松软的衣绸，把手心贴在克蠕戾胸口。医者闭着眼，眉毛轻蹙，希望能感受到那颗心脏不寻常的病处。

温热的手心给克蠕戾的胸膛携上异样的温度，他的心脏如雷鼓一般越跳越快。胃里面升腾起一股无名的渴望，继而再也忍受不了，推开拉斐尔的手并狼狈地站起身来逃走了。

红发天使摊开手掌，一批被顺走的恒星从中飘出，在宇宙的另一片区域散发光芒。星尘与灰烬在广袤无垠的宇宙中伸展，恒星的辐射令它们染上玫红色，大团絮状的暗淡光线交织于此，如同一张精美无比的网，每一根丝线上都仿佛绣着透亮的晨露。

这片星云还未完成，右边松散的微光在暗处的氢云之中若隐若现。数颗恒星在破碎的分子云中形成一团明亮的内核，艳红中夹杂了一缕蔚蓝。待恒星们确定了自己的轨道，内核的光芒一荧一黯地亮起。

“Heart Nebula.”克蠕戾轻声命名。

心脏亦在他血肉里跃动。

07

大部分天使都已经习惯了心脏的存在，少部分难以集中注意力的因为心脏跳动的声音而暂时关闭了听力功能，路西法的心脏依旧稳健地保持在每分钟两百下，所以他更加火冒三丈。

上帝在制作世界上第一个人类，祂把自己关在工作室里，不允许任何人进入，哪怕是路西法。这有些遗憾，众天使一直都对自己的出生感到好奇。上帝的知识超越他们所有人，于是他们不能全然理解自己诞生的过程。当祂脑内生出第一个思想时，第一个天使在荣光中跪在自己面前，当他生出第二个思想时，便有了第二个天使......九个阶级的天使各司其职，他们全心全意爱着上帝，于是祂便赐予了他们名字。其中最为高大强壮的就是路西法。

可他不加修饰地表现出对人类的厌恶，甚至想要亲自剜出那枚安装在身体里的心脏，他认为这个东西玷污了他的神躯。

克蠕戾对心脏说不上特别喜爱，但也远远不会反感。

拉斐尔站在舞台中心，依着上帝的名义，晨星的工作室被征用了——尽管他本人并不在这里。这片宇宙空空荡荡的，只有几颗不起眼的小星星点缀在黑暗里。除了他，工作室内还驻足了一批学者，拉斐尔将要传授他们太阳系的知识，这是上帝制作的雏形，他们将要按照祂老人家的旨意谱写太阳系的乐章。

他将双手举过头顶，胸前的一个光点骤然放大：碎钻大小的八颗行星以拉斐尔为中心一下散开，它们沿着既定的轨道缓缓前进，Saturnus 蹭过克蠕戾鼻尖，他顽劣地朝那个环戴行星光环的小珠子吹了口气，惹得拉斐尔警示性地看了他一眼。

“万能的主敲定了它们的名号：”

他的声音犹如颂歌。

“Sunne, Mercurius, Venus, Eorðe, Mars, Saturnus, Iupiter, Uranus, Neptunus.”  
（“太阳、水星、金星、地球、火星、木星、土星、天王星、海王星。”）

克蠕戾的目光投向拉斐尔。

“地球将成为主安顿人类的行星。”那颗蔚蓝的星球在太阳周围已经完成周转的第一圈。“等到太阳系全线安装过后，山川、海洋、平原、峡谷等都会安装于地表，第三天会投放Pangea (盘古大陆)，之后每隔一小时都要上报一次板块位移 ，第五天的黄昏之际，一切都当竣工，夜晚进行最后一次测试。第六天，人类‘亚当’会被置放在乐土伊甸园......啊当然，我们不必操心，那些都是建筑师和观测学者的工作。”

智天使两手捧在胸前，微微敞开，掌心上方悬挂着血橙大小的太阳。金红色的气态星体如同一团被外力压缩的滚烫熔岩，沸腾的表面不时抛射出拱桥状的日珥，金色的火焰脱离加速度消失在虚空里，银白色的日冕笼罩在太阳周围，悠悠地向外延伸。

“而这个是太阳。主说要有光，于是便有了光。它将是驱散严寒、燃尽黑夜的火花，亦是引向天堂的灯塔。”

几个学者低头写下发光的字体，将智天使的话语和已观测到的太阳系的特征记录下来。只有克蠕戾呆呆地盯着拉斐尔。他手捧太阳站在星系的正中心，不知是恒星的明度，还是天使本身的光辉，他全身上下都笼罩在朦胧的光彩之下。他不如路西法耀眼，也绝非带着容易灼伤人的温度。静谧的空籁中，仿佛整个宇宙的所有星辰万物都在围绕圣拉斐尔运转，他是如此明亮、温暖，却又如此遥不可及。

“扑通”。

他的手心隔着长袍盖住胸口。心脏几近颠狂地跳动，震得耳膜生疼。

不知名的情感在胸腔里氤氲，像饱满的蒸汽，焦头烂额地寻找发泄的出口。

拉斐尔。

拉斐尔。

我能否拥有你哪怕一毫秒？

“扑通”。

克蠕戾生出一股强烈的悸动：他想要向前拥抱那身披圣光的天使，聆听那双唇瓣所吟诵的歌谣，向他摆弄自己浅薄的学识，将脸蛋埋进他的颈窝，将五指嵌入他的皮肉，将其拆吞入腹。 

他的心脏怀揣叫爱的事物，跨过半个太阳系的距离注视着拉斐尔。

智天使一定是注意到了那颗突兀的红脑袋，否则怎会报以那样一个柔软的笑容。

所有人都看向拉斐尔手中的太阳，而他的太阳正看着他。

08

那个下午，他怎么也想不明白，克蠕戾为什么非要和一株绿植置气。这是路西法给的小苗——任谁都看得出来他心情很坏，之前没日没夜地把自己关在实验室里搞发明，听说上帝回绝了他几件作品，他特别不爽，决定罢工几天养养花草。

克蠕戾盘在拉斐尔的茶杯里吐泡泡。

“这是你干的好事？”拉斐尔盯着一片肥沃叶子，上面有两枚圆圆的小孔，其他的叶子也没有幸免。

“不是。”他躲到一片漂浮的玫瑰花瓣下面，可惜吐出的蛇信子暴露了行踪。

拉斐尔伸手把克蠕戾从茶汤里捞出来，他可怜巴巴地甩着尾巴在空中扑腾。

“肯定是长叶斑了，你不能看到两个洞就说是我咬的，这是刻板印——啊——”拉斐尔趁克蠕戾没注意，一指尖卡住小蛇的嘴。他端详了下两枚蛇牙的间距和直径，再对比绿植上的小洞。

“就是你，坏蛇。”拉斐尔受伤地说。他的情绪少有波动，但是这个盆栽他精心养了好久，亲自浇水，用绒布擦拭叶片，保证充足的阳光，得空还给它唱歌。而此时，盆栽在克蠕戾的目光下瑟瑟发抖，“你得向它们道歉。”

我不！

克蠕戾瞅准一片叶子又咬了一口。

09

一队力天使手持银刀，大步走进来。

他们代表上帝的权威、天堂的秩序，同时也是神迹的执行人。

拉斐尔站在玫瑰园里。这是一个标准又典雅的庭院，象牙白的柱子建起长廊，灌木丛里缀满白色和青色的小花，石阶缝隙里的湿濡青苔被细碎的宝石末遮盖。以及，几名园丁兢兢业业地对灌木丛、雕塑和花卉露出挑剔的表情。

两名力天使把那个原先正与同伴谈笑的天使按在地上，另一人脱下皮手套，抽出利刃挽了个漂亮的刀花，撕开衣襟，直直在裸露的胸膛上切开一道口子。那名被钳制的天使痛呼出声，荣光如泉水般涌出，力天使将手探入其中，接着取出一枚跳动的心脏。

泪水夺眶而出，他嗫嚅着嘴唇在哀求，庭院中的其他天使驻足看着他，脸上没有一丝悲悯......只是淡淡地看着他。

力天使将心脏装入水晶容器里，从腰包里抽出针线。

克蠕戾心里五味杂陈。

但凡心眼不缺的人都能感受到天堂里弥漫着不寻常的气息，距离上帝召回心脏已经过去了好一段时间，但并非所有天使都遵照了祂的旨意。

“他们大可不必这样。”

圣拉斐尔一挥手，那道骇人的伤口随即愈合，没有留下一点疤痕。几名力天使冲拉斐尔点了点头。

“你还回去了吗？”克蠕戾没由来地问道。问题一出，他就感到有些懊恼，不管是哪个答案他都不想听见。

那个天使一边咳嗽一边缓慢地站起身来，地上流着大滩血液，他阴冷地看向力天使离开的方向，眼神好似淬了毒药的刀子。他的信仰裂开了一条缝，灵魂也需要医治，但是拉斐尔还未上前宽慰，那个天使已经消失不见。石台上留下一片羽毛。

深灰色的。

拉斐尔低下头沉默了几秒，似乎并没有被这个问题冒犯到，只是闷闷地“嗯”了一声。

“噢，我也是。”克蠕戾说。

“这也许是个累赘。”

“是的，不错，累赘。”克蠕戾附和。

他们走到另一条寂静的长廊，脚步和嘈杂被远远抛到身后。被水气浸润的花朵散发出甜丝丝的气息，充盈着肺泡，大块斑驳的树荫落在肩头，似乎黯淡了他们的荣光。

拉斐尔从衣服里拿出一个鹅黄色的纸包，里面有几颗渍了蜜糖和香料的小桃子。

“你觉得这样好吗？”克蠕戾的身影落后了拉斐尔半步，“祂一定看见了他们受难，祂一定早就看见了，早在宇宙之前，早在恒星之前，早在我们出生之前。如果主是全能的，祂为何不及早预见他们的痛苦——”

“主当然是万能的。”拉斐尔平静地说，手里黏糊糊的桃子被咬了一小半。

“亦或者，祂根本不在乎。”克蠕戾说，“如果祂全能，为什么要把矛盾的根源赐予我们——上帝早该预见拒绝归还心脏的天使，祂怎能如此冷漠，对此视而不见？”

“克蠕戾，你不应该——”

“祂是我们的父亲！每一个神迹父亲——”克蠕戾跨到拉斐尔面前，他们止住了脚步，“每一粒原子的父亲，祂是时间的开始，所有的一切都源于祂的思维。祂叫我们去‘爱’人类，却不给我们‘爱’彼此的机会，当有反对的声音出现，祂便宣布这是原罪。”

那枚心脏在他胸腔里荒诞地跳动着。

“上帝一味宣扬善念，祂宽恕天堂的一切罪孽，却纵容一名天使剖开另一名天使的胸膛，而这被冠以修正罪孽的名号。可是倘若上帝自身不包含最初的恶念，那天堂里的罪是从哪里而来？”

“你不能妄加揣测上帝行事的规则。”他嘴角弯成一个冷淡的弧线，这个熟悉的微笑此时在克蠕里看来既冰冷又陌生。“这是不可言说。”

他把心脏还给上帝了。

克蠕戾盯着那双波澜不惊的水蓝色眼睛，想从里面挖到一丝情绪波动。他懂了，拉斐尔没有办法理解他，这也许就是心脏那可笑的副作用——他的情绪像打翻了的胡椒盐，可拉斐尔却没办法尝到咸味。他们之间横跨思维的鸿沟。

他的双手在发抖，在大脑还没有阻止之前，一把拽住拉斐尔的长袍，闭上双眼笨拙地将吻印上他所中意的灵魂。拉斐尔的嘴唇意外的柔软，唇齿之间还沾染着桃子的清甜和酸涩，灵活的舌头探进口腔，强抢掠夺着属于拉斐尔的味道。他的太阳烫得令人上瘾。

扑通——扑通——扑通——那颗心脏跳动得厉害，在摩擦血肉，敲击肋骨。它分明强健有力，可却像极了生锈的锯齿，失去了色彩，叫嚣着疼痛。

如果痛苦是如此鲜明且不可承受，那肉身的存在有何意义？

他明明任由自己亲吻，可却永远不属于自己。

待克蠕戾松开拉斐尔的时候，对方的双唇已经被他吮吸得红肿。他就像雕像那样站立着，呼吸匀称，脸上即无羞愧也无腼腆，只是眼睛中带着细微的不解。那双有如镜面的玻璃体里倒印着自己慌乱的蛇眼。

“我只是......突然想尝尝桃子的味道。”

他心里空落落的。

“噢，”拉斐尔露出微笑，从纸包里拿出一枚，“给你。”


End file.
